fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Chase's Super Smash Bros.
Chase's Super Smash Bros. ''is a fan-made game in the ''Super Smash Bros. series by Chase (EdGeorgenCody). This game was not made with realistic expectations in-mind, and as a result has several abstract character choices and changes to existing characters. In addition, there have been several alterations to the gameplay designed to make Smash more fun as a whole. Gameplay This game follows a similar gameplay formula to previous games in the Super Smash Bros. ''series, being a platform fighter in which Nintendo characters (along with some third-party characters) try to knock each other out of an arena, having a gradually rising damage percentage that makes it easier to launch opponents the higher percentage they are at. Compared to ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, ''the previous game in the series, this game features several mechanical changes in the engine that are designed to make the gameplay much tighter: the game engine is generally faster, with characters getting speed buffs across the map and several features previously removed (such as ''Melee's wavedashing) have been reintroduced. Characters also now have 12 alternate pallettes instead of 8. and as a result have a few different costumes from previous titles. Some characters, such as veterans Falco and Ridley, as well as newcomers Dixie Kong and Shantae, can now perform Aerial Grabs, complete with their own set of aerial throws. Outside of general gameplay changes, there are now new modes introduced, as well as the return of fan favorite modes from previous games in the series: Single-Player Modes Classic Mode All-Star Mode Training Mob Smash Century Smash Cruel Smash Event Smash Stadium Smash Home-Run Contest Break the Targets! Boss Blitz Multiplayer Modes Smash Squad Strike Tourney Special Smash =Smashdown = =Custom Smash = =Super Sudden Death = King of the Smash Characters There are 124 individual characters in Chase's Super Smash Bros., ''with 18 of them being Echo Fighters. All veterans in the series prior (minus the Mii Fighters) return. Veterans have also gone under significant changes to align their portrayals in ''Super Smash Bros. ''with those they have in canon. Changes to Veterans Veterans with the most significant changes will have their names bolded. *Mario **In addition to being in some of his taunts, Cappy now also appears as Mario's grab, being thrown out by Mario and then possessing opponents. As a result of this, Mario's new pummel is making opponents punch themselves in the face. His throws, however, remain the same, and Mario will pop out of opponents before grabbing them traditionally and throwing them. **'F.L.U.D.D., Mario's Down Special, has wider range and is more effective as an edgeguarding tool. **He is generally more in-character and happy, complete with new voice clips provided by Charles Martinet to reflect this. *Donkey Kong **Like the other characters who formerly had bestial roars (with the exception of Ridley, who keeps his), Donkey Kong now has his canon voice, provided, as in the ''Donkey Kong ''games, by Takashi Nagasako. **Donkey Kong is generally more in-character, smiling more and being goofier than previous installments. *Link *Samus' **Samus can now crawl by going into her Morph Ball, giving her the fastest moving crawl in the series as well as greatly reducing the size of her hurtbox, making it a more viable approach option. **Samus' speed has been buffed. **Overall, Samus' hitboxes have become less disjointed and are less likely to miss. *'Dark Samus' **Like Samus, Dark Samus can now crawl by going into her Morph Ball. *Yoshi **Now has a costume of Boshi, recognized as a different character by the announcer. *Kirby *Fox *Pikachu *Luigi **Luigi's new Neutral Special is '''Thunderhand, '''functioning identically to his Fireball from previous installments but with electric effects instead of fire. **Generally, most of Luigi's fire effects have been replaced with electricity. *Ness *Captain Falcon *Jigglypuff **'Rest has been buffed back to its power in Melee. **'''Sing '''can make opponents fall asleep for a longer amount of time, but its hitbox is smaller. **The power of Jigglypuff's Smash Attacks has been buffed considerably, and they all KO much earlier. *Peach **Instead of her faceless parasol from previous installments, Peach now uses Perry from ''Super Princess Peach ''as her parasol. **To reflect the inclusion of Captain Toad as a newcomer, Peach's Neutral Special is now '''Perry Parry, '''where Peach takes out Perry the Parasol to shield her from attacks, reflecting them back at opponents if they attack her while she has Perry out. *Daisy **Daisy's Neutral Special is now '''Parasol Parry, '''functioning identically to Peach's. **Daisy's personality has become far more taunting and mean-spirited than Peach, giving her more personality as well as aligning her more with her portrayal in the ''Strikers ''games. *Bowser **Like the other characters who formerly had bestial roars (with the exception of Ridley, who keeps his), Bowser now has his canon voice, provided, as in the ''Mario' games, by Kenny James. **Bowser is now generally more in-character, grinning evilly on occasion throughout his attacks and laughing while taunting. *Ice Climbers **The Ice Climbers can now switch which of them is in control through their down taunt. *Sheik *Zelda *Dr. Mario *Pichu *'Falco' **Given a third and fourth jump. **Air speed and dash speed buffed considerably. **Has the new ability of Aerial Grabs and Throws. *Marth *Lucina *Young Link *'Ganondorf' **Ganondorf now floats for his dash, and his dashing speed is greatly increased as a result. **Ganondorf has a new Neutral Special: '''Dead Man's Volley, '''in which he swipes his cape to reflect projectiles back at opponents. **Ganondorf has a new Down Special: '''Demon Shockwave, '''taken from his battle in ''Ocarina of Time, ''where he punches the ground to create shockwaves that can stun opponents. *Mewtwo *Roy *Chrom *Mr. Game & Watch *Meta Knight **Meta Knight's Dark Meta Knight costume is now recognized as a different character by the announcer, and has slightly different voice clips in this costume to match this. *Pit *Dark Pit *Zero Suit Samus *'Wario' **Wario's Neutral Special is now '''Shake It, '''in which he grabs opponents and shakes them up and down, causing coins to fly everywhere. This move is functionally identical to Chomp, but is more powerful in exchange for losing the healing effect Chomp has in ''Ultimate. **'Wario Waft' has been nerfed considerably, being weaker and less capable of KOing at lower percentages, as compensation for buffing the rest of his kit. **Wario's throws have been revamped, now being based on the throws from Wario World. ''His down throw is now the Piledriver, and his back throw is the Wild Swing-Ding. **Wario's forward throw is now his throw from the ''Wario Land ''games, and is the only throw in the game that can be charged. **Wario's down air is now a Ground Pound. *Snake *Ike *'Pokémon Trainer' - Pokémon Change is now all three Pokémon's down taunt, allowing all three Pokémon to have fleshed out movesets. **Squirtle ***Squirtle now has his own individual Down Special: '''Bubble, '''where he shoots a small projectile forwards a short distance that doesn't do much damage but can trip opponents, as well as gimping recoveries in the air. ***Squirtle is now identified with male pronouns in game. **Ivysaur ***Ivysaur now has her own individual Down Special: '''Seed Bomb, '''where she launches a seed into the air that explodes upon contact with opponents. If it misses, it releases Stun Spores upon contact with the ground, stunning opponents within their range. ***Bullet Seed has been moved to Ivysaur's jab. ***Ivysaur has a new Neutral Special: '''Synthesis/Solar Beam, '''where she charges Solar Beam while slowly healing herself, before firing it once it is fully charged, creating a powerful beam that is fired diagonally above her. ***Ivysaur is now considerably heavier, being the same weight as Mega Man. ***Ivysaur is now identified with female pronouns in game. **Charizard ***Charizard's moveset is now returned to how it was when he was a solo character in ''SSB4, ''regaining '''Rock Smash' as a Down Special. ***Charizard is now identified with male pronouns in-game. *Diddy Kong **Like the other characters who formerly had bestial roars (with the exception of Ridley, who keeps his), Diddy Kong now has his canon voice, provided, as in the Donkey Kong'' games, by Katsumi Suzuki. **Diddy Kong now gains a triple jump in the form of his Jetpack from ''Donkey Kong Country Returns ''and ''Tropical Freeze, ''improving his airgame. *'Lucas' **Lucas has been further decloned from Ness, gaining a new Down Special in '''PK Ground, '''where he summons a spire made of rocks that slowly rises up, dealing multiple hits and high knockback in exchange for the high amounts of lag associated with it. **Lucas also has a new Final Smash: '''PK Love, '''where he summons Kumatora, Duster, and Boney, surrounds all four of them in a wave of PSI, and releases it in a fashion like Tabuu's Off Waves in ''Brawl, ''sending opponents flying. **Lucas' down throw now combos into his neutral air again. *'Sonic' **Sonic's moveset has been diversified from previous installments, featuring fewer moves that look the same. **Sonic has a new Side Special: '''Sonic Boost, '''where he charges forwards surrounded by Speed Energy, ramming into any opponents in his way. **Sonic also has a new Down Special: '''Super Peel Out, '''where he performs the ability of the same name from the ''Sonic ''games to increase his speed, rocketing off but making it more difficult for him to stop. **Sonic's dash attack has been restored to its ''SSB4 ''incarnation. *'King Dedede' **As opposed to his voice clips provided by Masahiro Sakurai in previous games, King Dedede is now voiced by Ted Lewis, sporting his thick Southern accent from ''Kirby, Right Back At Ya! **King Dedede's Gordo Throw '''has been buffed considerably, as the Gordos are significantly more difficult to reflect back due to the increased size of their hitbox. **His power and speed have both been buffed considerably. *Olimar *Lucario *R.O.B. *Toon Link' **'Toon Link has a new Side Special: '''Cane of Pacci, '''functioning identically to the Boomerang but having a sweetspot on the tip of the cane that buries opponents who touch it on the ground and meteor smashes those in the air in exchange for being a much weaker projectile. **Toon Link also has a new Up Special: '''Deku Leaf, which summons the Deku Leaf and gives Toon Link both a short amount of vertical air and the ability to glide until he touches a platform, giving him the horizontal recovery the other two Links lack. *Wolf *Villager *Mega Man *Wii Fit Trainer *Rosalina and Luma *'Little Mac' **'Straight Lunge '''now has less ending lag if it misses, making it less risky. **'Jolt Haymaker is revamped, causing him to bounce off opponents if he connects with them, making it a less risky edgeguarding and zoning tool. **Little Mac's speed and power have both been buffed considerably. *Greninja *Palutena *Pac-Man **Pac-Man now has a normal grab, making his throws a far more viable option. *Robin *Shulk *Bowser Jr.' **Bowser Jr. now has a new Final Smash, '''Megahammer, '''where he summons his mech of the same name from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''and hops into the background, smacking the mech's hammers into the stage to send opponents flying. **New multipliers have been applied to the damage and knockback Bowser Jr. recieves versus the Clown Car, now being 1.25x and 0.75x respectively as opposed to 1.15x and 0.88x. **Bowser Jr.'s air speed has been buffed considerably due to the propeller of the Clown Car spinning while he is in the air, making his already formidable aerials even more dangerous. **'Abandon Ship's hitbox and damage have been restored to their SSB4 ''incarnation, making it more viable again. **'Mechakoopas 'move considerably faster than in previous installments, and hone in on opponents once they are seen. *Duck Hunt *Ryu *Ken *Cloud *Corrin *Bayonetta *Inkling **The maximium damage multiplier on ink has been changed from 1.5x to 1.3x, making the ink less overpowered. **Ink disappears faster than in ''Ultimate. **'Splat Roller '''will now only bury opponents if they are hit by the Roller itself, making it more difficult to use. *Ridley **Ridley, like Falco, now utilizes the new ability of Aerial Grabs and Throws. **'Wing Blitz 'can be charged for longer and travels much higher when this is done, buffing his vertical recovery. **'Skewer '''can now launch opponents at higher percentages in the sourspot, giving it more utility as a spacing tool. *Simon Belmont *Richter Belmont *King K. Rool' **King K. Rool now runs upright and much faster than in ''Ultimate. **King K. Rool's armor breaks far sooner than before, making it less exploitable. **Like the other characters who formerly had bestial roars (with the exception of Ridley, who keeps his), King K. Rool now has his canon voice, provided, as in the Donkey Kong 64, by Chris Sutherland. **'Blunderbuss' '''vacuuming effect can now backfire if held too long, giving King K. Rool minor recoil damage. A pirate hat no longer appears on his head after performing this move. **King K. Rool now looks at the camera for a moment during '''Crownerang, '''increasing its endlag. If he is hit while his crown is being thrown, he will shout the "HONK" from his battle in ''Donkey Kong Country. **Kaptain K. Rool, Baron K. Roolenstein, and King Krusha K. Rool now appear as alternate costumes. *Isabelle *Incineroar **'Cross Chop '''now travels higher vertically than before in exchange for travelling at a sharper angle diagonally, making it more viable as vertical recovery but less viable as horizontal recovery. *Piranha Plant *Joker Newcomers Echo Fighters There are 18 Echo Fighters in ''Chase's Super Smash Bros., ''seven of which return from ''Ultimate. ''Echoes also have aspects of their movesets and attributes changed that they did not before, making the Echoes seem more different than ever. (This will be redone as a table soon) Returning Echo Fighters *Peach - Daisy *Samus - Dark Samus *Pit - Dark Pit *Marth - Lucina *Roy - Chrom *Ryu - Ken *Simon Belmont - Richter Belmont New Echo Fighters For Veterans *Bowser - Dry Bowser (lighter and faster, blue flame effects) *Donkey Kong - Funky Kong (some attacks have a water effect) *Inkling - Octoling (heavier and harder hitting on their own, but the damage multiplier on the Ink is reduced) *Sheik - Impa (uses Chain from ''Melee ''instead of the Burst Grenade, slower on the ground but faster in the air) *Ness - Ninten (Ness' attributes and normal attacks with Lucas' aerials and Mewtwo's Down Special) *Captain Falcon - Black Shadow (essentially ''Melee ''Ganondorf with renamed attacks and higher speed) *Meta Knight - Galacta Knight (more powerful attacks with higher knockback but increased lag) *Sonic - Shadow (Slightly slower but more powerful, Mewtwo's Up Special) For Newcomers *Captain Toad - Toadette (less extreme changes in weight and speed compared to Captain Toad) *Isaac - Matthew (longer sword so easier to approach, but reduced raw power and mobility) *Gardevoir - Gothitelle (faster and better at surviving by default, but cannot change her attributes like Gardevoir can) *Rayman - Globox (heavier and slower in the air, but hits harder and is faster on the ground) Non-Playable Characters Assist Trophies Poké Ball Pokémon Bosses Returning Bosses *Master Hand - ''Super Smash Bros. *Crazy Hand - Super Smash Bros. *Giga Bowser - Super Smash Bros. *Rayquaza - Pokémon *Metal Face - Xenoblade *Yellow Devil - Mega Man *Dark Emperor - Find Mii *Marx - Kirby *Rathalos - Monster Hunter New Bosses *Big Bob-omb - Mario *Wingo - Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker *Blooper - Paper Mario *Raphael the Raven - Yoshi *Gohma - The Legend of Zelda *Dr. Eggman - Sonic the Hedgehog *Ender Dragon - Minecraft *Wither - Minecraft *The Noid - Yo Noid! Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:X's Super Smash Bros.